Up to now, for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an optical sensor has been proposed which includes a photodiode, an angle limiting filter that limits an incident angle of an incident light to a light receiving region of the photodiode, and an optical bandpass filter that transmits light of a specific wavelength of the incident light. The angle limiting filter is made of a light shielding material, and the optical bandpass filter is formed of a multilayer thin film. The angle limiting filter is formed on the photodiode, and the optical bandpass filter is formed on the angle limiting filter.